Joshua Wilson
Joshua Wilson is an unseen yet important character in Rule of Rose. Although it is certain that he never physically appears in the game himself, his bodily image, name, and spirit live on throughout the story. He is Gregory M. Wilson's son, although it is unknown if Joshua is his biological son or another adopted child like Jennifer was. Gregory loved Joshua dearly. Biography The true Joshua was a young boy, and seemed to be the only child of Gregory. Gregory was a poor farmer who grew peas. Gregory lived with Joshua at a rural house. What truly happened to Joshua remains a mystery. It appears Joshua became seriously ill, and was often bedridden and unable do much of anything. It is said in Gregory's Diary that Gregory attempted to get his son out of bed to help him or play out in the fields, but Joshua was too sick and so Gregory did all he could to help him. This included writing him stories. It is heavily implied Gregory kidnapped children. It is theorized that they were intended to be either playmates or food for Joshua. The "Stray Dog Will Have His Peas" poem lends evidence to this theory when interpreted where the peas are children. After Joshua presumably died (either from his illness, or by a mercy killing), Gregory began to feel completely alone and depressed. Gregory was absolutely heartbroken and began drinking and smoking heavily. He kept a gun in the house and would often contemplate suicide. Jennifer's Joshua When the airship crashed, making Jennifer the only survivor, she was found by Gregory M. Wilson, who took her in and cared for her as his own child, addressing her as "Joshua," and having her dress in his son's old clothes. Gregory viewed Jennifer as a replacement for his lost boy. Jennifer did not mind this as she understood that Gregory was merely lonely, but she eventually became frightened by his behavior, feeling the need to escape. She eventually met a mysterious girl named Wendy, and they communicated with letters until Wendy set her free and brought her to the Rose Garden Orphanage. As soon as Joshua, as well as Jennifer were gone, Gregory went ballistic. Jennifer's disappearance, as well as Joshua's death/disappearance, affected Gregory's mental health to the point of insanity, and the actions caused by this mental illness led to a violent end for all of the children at the Rose Garden Orphanage excluding Jennifer (and possibly Clara). Wendy's Joshua Wendy, jealous of Jennifer's relationship with Brown, returns to Gregory's farm under the guise of Joshua in order to manipulate him to the point where Gregory becomes her own twisted version of Brown, living up to the Stray Dog legend. At one point, maid Martha Carol takes notice from afar and describes their interactions as being like "dog training gone wrong". At the end of the game, Wendy disguises herself as Joshua once again, this time to bring Stray Dog to the orphanage in order to kill everyone in it. The "Prince Joshua" that is seen and heard on the bus and the air ship is actually this version of Joshua (or at least the construct of Wendy as Joshua that is in Jennifer's subconscious), who sends Jennifer on a journey through her suppressed memories to help Jennifer find the forgotten promise she had made to Wendy. While "his" original intentions were to have Jennifer remember her oath to Wendy, "he" actually ends up helping Jennifer remember the promise she had made to Brown instead. Joshua the Bear Joshua the Bear was a stuffed bear that Jennifer gives to Wendy after she rescues her from Gregory's house. Wendy names the bear Joshua, and in the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter of the game, Joshua the bear goes missing after it is stolen by Amanda. Jennifer is ordered to find it by Diana, and temporarily retrieves it before it is taken by Wendy dressed as Joshua, who states that she has grown rather fond of it. Joshua the bear also serves a symbolic purpose. Toward the end of the game when Jennifer discovers that Brown has been killed by Wendy, after Wendy runs out of the room, a glimpse of the two chairs at the top of the altar is seen. One holds Joshua the bear in it while the other is empty, representing how the friendship of Jennifer and Wendy has been broken, as Joshua the bear, representing Jennifer, is now, once again, all alone. Etymology The name "Joshua" means salvation. This fits in the story because after Joshua was gone, there was a lack of salvation, as Gregory went insane and massacred the children at the orphanage. Trivia *Joshua is the only child mentioned in the game that did not live at the orphanage and the only child to have one of his parents appear on screen. The only other characters to have their parents mentioned in the game are Jennifer, who later reveals that her parents died in an airship crash; Olivia, who can be heard crying for her "daddy" during gameplay; and possibly Eleanor, whose parents are implied to have left her at the orphanage in the wake of their divorce. *Although his father is seen in the game, his mother is never seen or mentioned (except possibly in a faded picture found in the house). It is unknown what happened to her. She could have died previously to the events of the game, or simply left Gregory and Joshua beforehand. *Unused audio on the disc depicts Gregory reading one of his custom storybooks, ending with a tearful "I'm sorry, Joshua." It is thought to imply that Gregory feels responsible for Joshua's death. **Gregory's diary entry on the day he went to market reveals that he "had hoped to be able to feed Joshua something nutritious, but sales were not good, so he wasn't able to buy much." **A later entry in the diary reveals that Joshua's "coughs were getting worse," leading Gregory to keep him in bed. These lend some possible clues as to Joshua's fate. **It is also possible, though not evidenced, that Gregory may have killed Joshua to put an end to his suffering. *Much of the game shares similarities with Lord of the Flies. Joshua's role throughout the game can be compared to the Lord of the Flies and how it had talked to Simon, as Joshua talked to Jennifer. Gallery BusScene.jpg|"Joshua" asking Jennifer to read the story. Littleprincesscoverlo5.jpg|"Joshua" presenting the storybook. ReadTheStory.gif|"Joshua" turning the blank page. 755220-930042_20060919_002.jpg|"Joshua" turning the blank page. Attic.png|"Joshua" fleeing Jennifer in the attic. BadGirl.gif|"Joshua". Clothes.png|Joshua's clothes. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Male Characters